world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614-Ryspor-Sami
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:25 -- 02:25 GT: ~ʃami, hello, ah...~ 02:25 GT: ~I have ʃome...vnfortvnate newʃ.~ 02:25 AA: Oh, hi. This is Ryspor, right? 02:26 GT: ~Yeʃ, thiʃ iʃ he.~ 02:26 AA: Oh no! I thought it was unusual for you to be contacting me. Did something happen to Team Dangan Ronpa? 02:26 GT: ~...Yeʃ, yov covld ʃay that.~ 02:27 GT: ~It, ah...Well, allow me to get ʃtraight to the point.~ 02:27 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik are dead.~ 02:27 GT: ~Permanently ʃo.~ 02:27 GT: ~And Libby iʃ gone.~ 02:27 AA: What?! 02:27 AA: Libby too? What happened?! 02:28 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik kidnapped Libby from the tower ʃomehow, and attempted to trade her to Jack for ʃtimʃ.~ 02:28 AA: Holy crap. 02:28 GT: ~Then a horrible monʃter the likeʃ of which I have never ʃeen before attacked, killed them both, and Jack eʃcaped with Libby in the panic.~ 02:28 AA: Oh wow. Was it some kind of imp? 02:29 GT: ~...No, it waʃ mvch more...mammalian, I'd ʃay. Very...fvrry.~ 02:29 GT: ~And very, very, deadly. JACK looked afraid of it.~ 02:29 AA: Wow. 02:29 AA: Maybe we need to try to make friends with this thing somehow then. 02:30 GT: ~I highly dovbt it can be reaʃoned with, if the ʃeverity of itʃ attackʃ are anything to jvdge by.~ 02:30 AA: I was sort of being wistful rather than making a real suggestion. 02:30 GT: ~Oh, haha.~ 02:31 AA: Okay....man. I hate to hear that about Kikate and Jossik. Jossik's been though so much already. And I don't know Kikate that well, but Kate really liked him. 02:31 AA: She's probably going to be devastated. T_T 02:32 GT: ~Oh GodOʃ, Kate, I hadn't even thovght abovt her.~ 02:32 AA: As for Libby....do we have a plan for how to get her back from Jack? 02:33 GT: ~Not at the moment, no, I'm afraid. Ovr beʃt bet ʃo far iʃ to complete ovr world qveʃt aʃ faʃt aʃ poʃʃible, aʃ it'ʃ poʃʃible the creatvre that attacked waʃ a devolvtion of a creatvre, and jvdging by how it attacked thoʃe who were a threat to Libby, it'ʃ poʃʃible it iʃ friendly after all.~ 02:33 GT: ~It'ʃ a bit of a long ʃhot, bvt it'ʃ the beʃt lead we've got aʃ of right now.~ 02:34 AA: Okay. So that's one idea. Have we thought about negotiating with Jack? 02:35 AA: Obviously we're going to get the worse end of the deal, but....it's an option, even if it's an ugly one. 02:36 GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe. If worʃt comeʃ to worʃt, we may have to bvckle down and deal with the angel aʃ yov ʃvggeʃt.~ 02:36 AA: Angel? 02:36 GT: ~Vm, yeʃ. I thovght it waʃ a rather fitting compariʃon. Doeʃ the word mean ʃomething different in yovr cvltvre?~ 02:38 AA: Angels in our cultures are messengers or servants or something for a god. 02:38 AA: I guess there've been a lot of evil angels in movies, but usually that's supposed to be a BIG TWIST when it happens. 02:38 GT: ~Intereʃting. On Alternia, angelʃ are fearʃome beaʃtʃ that vʃher in the end of paradox ʃpace.~ 02:40 AA: Well there are a couple like that I think in our stuff, but people usually focus on the ones that bring good messages for some reason. 02:40 AA: We would probably call it a deal with the devil in this case. 02:41 GT: ~It'ʃ alwayʃ faʃcinating to me to note the differenceʃ and ʃimilaritieʃ between ovr ʃeparate cvltvreʃ. They're alike in ʃo many wayʃ, and yet ʃo different at the ʃame time.~ 02:42 AA: So do you think we have time for you guys to beat your world before we try to do something to help Libby? 02:43 AA: I mean....I think she said she didn't think Jack was planning to kill her when I asked her about it--said something about a "prisoner exchange," I think--but I'm sure whatever it is isn't good. 02:43 GT: ~If we hvrry, yeʃ. I will do my beʃt to hvrry my team along; we're rather notoriovʃ for getting bogged down in relationʃhip drama, vnfortvnately.~ 02:44 GT: ~That ʃhovld be leʃʃ of a problem now, thovgh, ʃeeing aʃ two of ovr memberʃ are gone, haha, ha...~ 02:44 GT: ~Oh GodOʃ that ʃovnded bad.~ 02:44 AA: :( Okay. I guess that's all we can do then. Is there anything you want us to do? 02:46 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe be on yovr gvard for ʃtrange white-fvrred creatvreʃ with glowing red eyeʃ.~ 02:46 AA: Okay. I'll keep an eye out. Assuming it can even get here from LOLWAT. I guess there could be more than one though. 02:47 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ knowʃ there've been ʃtranger thingʃ in thiʃ game than teleporting monʃterʃ.~ 02:47 AA: Yeah. That's true. Heck, I have stranger things living inside my brain than teleporting monsters. 02:48 GT: ~Ooh, yeʃ, yovr cvrʃed ʃweater. Did yov have any lvck with Beav on negating the avra of bad lvck?~ 02:50 AA: Oh. I'm not wearing it anymore. But there's more to it than that. 02:50 AA: It's not important right now though. 02:51 GT: ~Oh, all right then. I'm glad yov got the ʃweater off, in any caʃe.~ 02:51 AA: You just focus on beating your world. I'll tell the others on Slammajamm what's up. 02:51 AA: ...oh. Does Balish know? 02:51 GT: ~He'ʃ...miʃʃing, actvally. No one qvite ʃeemʃ to know where he iʃ.~ 02:52 AA: Oh man. Even more bad news. 02:52 GT: ~Libby didn't ʃeem pertvrbed when I contacted her a ʃhort while before the incident, thovgh, ʃo I'm not particvlarly worried.~ 02:54 AA: Man. Everything's going crazy. 02:55 GT: ~It really iʃ, iʃn't it?~ 02:57 AA: Well, good luck Ryspor. 02:58 AA: I'll try to put feelers out to get in touch with Balish. Maybe I should ask Maenam if she knows where he is. 02:58 GT: ~Actvally, ʃhe'ʃ the one who brovght it to my attention, ʃo I dovbt yov'll have lvck there.~ 02:58 AA: Oh. :( 02:59 AA: Well....I guess I'll just keep trying him then. 03:00 GT: ~Good lvck on yovr tireleʃʃ crvʃade for the ornery indigoblood, then.~ 03:00 AA: Thanks. 03:01 GT: ~Yov too.~ 03:01 AA: All right. Talk to you later. 03:01 GT: ~Farewell, ʃami!~ -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:01 --